


Auxiliary

by therainbowwitch



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Blood Loss, Canon-Typical Violence, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Tags May Change, This probably will lead to some sort of shipping idk what yet tho, let me know if i need to add any other tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainbowwitch/pseuds/therainbowwitch
Summary: The military doesn't just want Gordon Freeman anymore.Tommy, alone, sets out to gather the rest of the team to find Gordon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Auxiliary

Gordon is barely aware anymore, blinking in and out of consciousness he feels himself being pulled across the ground by two men. Why was he here? Why did everything hurt? Why couldn’t he feel his-

Oh God his hand. Everything clicks back into place and Gordon’s eyes snap open to see the two military men dragging him by his arms. He opens his mouth to scream, letting out a quick exhale of panic, and sadly that’s all it takes for the two guards to look his way. He can’t see their faces, but there’s no point in wasting time now. 

Gordon starts struggling, knocking his head takes the wrist of one of the men to make them let go, and he does! Gordon slips out from the other, getting up and starting to run. He starts to scream, starts to scream for his team, he doesn’t even care if some sort of betrayal happened, there must’ve been a reason, he’s angry, but he’s more scared now. 

“Dr.Coomer!! Bubby! Benrey!! Tommy!! Hel-” he’s cut off by tripping, falling to the cold ground of Black Mesa, trying to catch himself he’s painfully reminded that his hand is gone. The blood loss added with running and adrenaline is not doing good for Gordon. Dizzy he starts blinking, trying to gain composure. His breathing harsh as he tries to stand a few more times, falling over more just after starting to stand. He hears footsteps behind him, he can’t run anymore. One of the soldiers grabs Gordon’s hair, tugging him up to look at him. Gordon can barely see already, and all it takes is one swift punch from the second soldier to make sure he blacks out for a good long while. 

\---

It sure has been a long while. Tommy thinks to himself, laying on the floor where he can hear the bubbling of some sort of green acid that’s been left alone ever since the Resonance Cascade. It’s only been a few days since the catastrophe, and he’s pretty sure he’s immune to radiation at this point, so there’s no worrying there. I’m worried about Mr.Freeman and everyone, but..what if Mr.Freeman is in trouble? The military did take his hand, we all heard his screams.

Tommy shudders, he was frozen by fear when he heard Gordon’s scream of pain. At that point he was being dragged away by Coomer and Bubby as the three ran. Tommy only saw Benrey still standing there, and Tommy didn’t know if the security guard was frozen, afraid, happy, angry, or even still his best friend. The three kept running till Tommy slowed down, the two older men still making their way forward, seemingly forgetting about him. Everything was crashing down on Tommy at that point, alone in the hallways of Black Mesa, barely registering the fading footsteps of Coomer and Bubby as they got further away from him. They had just left Gordon! Just left him there with the military, hand sliced off, and hell, they had left him alone with Benrey at that point! Tommy was angry, but the anger slid off into guilt as he made his way through the halls. He can’t stay still, not here, not now. He didn’t have time to be angry then.

But he does now. With a loud wail he slams his fists into the ground, ignoring the throbbing feeling upon doing it again and again until finally he holds his face. Hot tears slide off his face, as he lays there on the ground all he feels is the guilt of leaving their friend. All for what? A Beyblade?! A friend was always more important. They left Gordon alone in the dark to whatever got him first. Aliens? Military? Something would in the end. 

Tommy isn’t sure how much longer he’s there for, letting out harsh breaths as he tries to calm down. Four. Seven. Eight. Four. Seven. Eight. Tension releases as he sits up, letting out one last shaky breath, hugging his knees to his chest.

“I can’t-I can’t stay here…” Tommy says quietly to himself, wiping his eyes again. He stands up, looking around for any quick exits other than the way he already came. There’s a hallway to his left, and seeing no other ways he walks over to begin his way through Black Mesa, hoping to find the rest of his team. 

\----

The halls are quiet, which would be nice but at this point even Tommy was used to the loud shenanigans him and the science team got up too. Even when Gordon yelled at them, he always ended up laughing too. Still, even with the silence, Tommy grips his gun like his life depends on it. Roaming the halls till he reaches a dead end, a giant pool of gross, sewage liquid stands before him. He can see a tunnel running through it, and only now does Tommy begin to question if Black Mesa really was OSHA compliant. 

“Well..uh, bottoms-bottoms up!” Tommy psyches himself up before plunging into the waters. He swims fast, doesn’t want to risk accidentally swallowing the horrid water. He swims through the tunnel, and getting low on breath he swims towards the escape he sees to a new room. He takes the chance and rises up from the water, taking in a gasp of air, relief as he grips the-

“Hello Tommy!” calls a cacophony of voices, a horrible sight as Tommy takes in the room, and who’s in it. Dr.Coomer, lots of him. Tommy feels his pulse quicken, and he pulls out his gun ready to fire. He’s angry at Dr.Coomer, dragging him away from Gordon, from helping their friend. He hand squeezes the trigger until the clones take a step forward.

Tommy fires.

\---

The battle is long, and with Tommy alone he takes some hard hits from the clones of a man who still practiced boxing on the regular, but eventually they all fall. Covered in blood he makes his way up the stairs, shaking as he grips the wall, trying to get his composure back. 

“Tommy-” a voice starts, but Tommy looks back, gun drawn, freezing as he’s met with Dr.Coomer. The real Dr.Coomer. Tommy lets himself relax, but he doesn’t put the gun down.

“Why-Why did we leave Mr.Freeman?” Tommy snaps, hands shaking, trying not to let tears fall again. Coomer stands there, fiddling with his hands before he sighs and nods, taking a seat on the nearby steps, patting nearby for Tommy to join him. Tommy doesn’t, but he lowers the gun at last.

“I..I didn’t want to. But I couldn’t let myself be caught by horrid boot boys, Tommy!” Coomer explains, looking back at Tommy who’s unamused look causes Coomer to cough and look away, letting out a sigh. “That is the truth though Tommy, those military men, whatever they were doing to Gordon, well, I wasn’t allowing us to stick around and find out if they would do it to us! I don’t know why Bubby said those things...it clicked in my head later on that Bubby and Benrey must’ve conspired to sell Gordon out like that.”

Tommy frowns, but not out of malice and anger this time. He approaches, sitting down with Coomer. 

“I was scared.” Tommy says quietly, and Coomer nods in agreement, placing a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. 

“Me too. But, Tommy, you clearly had the courage to come and find me, and I assume try and find Gordon too.” Coomer says, and Tommy nods, giving his fellow scientist a smile. “If you would allow me, I would love to help.” and that brightens Tommy’s world for the moment, wrapping the older man in a tight hug which Coomer eagerly accepts and returns. 

Tommy pulls away to exclaim, “Party member obtained!! Now we just need to-to find Benrey! Or Bubby! Or even Gordon!” and Coomer gives a hearty chuckle before standing with Tommy. Together the two faces towards the hallway left for them and begin their trek to find Gordon.


End file.
